parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC Animals (Blue's Clues Dora the Explorer)/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for ABC Animals (Blue's Clues Dora the Explorer). *(Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Joe: Hi!, My Name is Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Tickety: Hello!, We're Blue's Friends! *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Boots: And I'm Boots! *Steve: Look at Our Big ABC Book! *Joe: Hey!, Do You Know The ABC Song? *Blue: (Barks Well, Come On!) *Dora: Sing It With Us! *(Song Starts) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now We Know Our ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Wow!, Great Singing! *(Book rumbles) *Boots: Woah!, What's Happening? *Sidetable: Woah!, The Book is Shaking! *(Book opens) *Dora: Look!, An Armadillo is Coming Out of The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Help!, Help!, Ayudenme!, All The Animals in The ABC Book are Missing! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots: Missing? *Armadillo: Come On!, Follow Me! *(Armadillo skidooing into the ABC book) *Steve: Hey!, Let's Skidoo Into The ABC Book So Armadillo Can Show Us What Animals are Missing! *Dora: Great Idea, Steve! *Joe: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo... *Joe: (Singing) We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots skidooing into the ABC book) *Steve: Wow! *Joe: We are Inside The ABC Book! *Armadillo: Look!, Here's The "A" Page!, This is Where I Live!, But My Friend The Ant is Missing! *Boots: Yeah!, Look!, The Ant is Gone! *Armadillo: And None of The Other Animals are at Their Letters, Either!, All My Amigos are All Gone!, I'm All Alone!, (Crying) *Steve: Don't Cry, Armadillo! *Mailbox: Yeah!, We Can Help You! *Armadillo: You Will? *Joe: Yeah! *Boots: We're Good at Solving Mysteries! *Blue: (Barks Hey!, I Think I Can Find An Animal!) *Dora: Oh!, You Think You Can Find An Animal, Blue? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Steve: Well, Blue!, What Animal Do You Wanna Find? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Joe: Yeah!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: So, Remember, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Joe: How Do We Get Rid of This Pawprint? *Armadillo: Hey!, Maybe We Can Pop It Off! *Joe: Oh!, Great Idea, Armadillo! *Steve: But..., What Letter Does Pawprint Begin With? *Child: "P"! *Joe: Yeah!, Pawprint Starts With "P"! *(Steve writes the letter P) *(Pawprint pops) *Boots: Woah!, That Pawprint Just Popped Away! *Mr. Salt: Good Work! *Mrs. Pepper: Hey!, How Do We Find The Missing Animals? *Steve: Good Question, Mrs. Pepper! *Joe: Well, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Child: The Map! *Dora: The Map!, Right! *Steve: Hey!, Will You Check The Map to Find Out Where The Missing Animals are? *Dora: You Have to Say "Map!" *Joe: Say Map! *Child: Map! *(Song Starts) *Map: (Singing) I'm The Map, I'm The Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (Singing) He's The Map, He's The Map! *Map: I'm The Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, and Boots Wanna Find Out Where All The Animals are!, Well, I Know Where The Animals are!, They're at The End of The Alphabet!, At Z! *Animals: (Calling) *Map: Why are They at Z?, It's A Mystery!, To Get to Z, First, You Have to Go Up The Elevator at E!, Then, You Have to Go Down The Slippery Slide at S!, and That's How You'll Get to Z! *Animals: (Calling) *Map: So Remember!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Say It With Me!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z!, Elevator, Slide, Z! *Dora: Elevator, Slide, Z! *Steve: So, What Place Do We Have to Go First? *Child: The Elevator! *Dora: The Elevator!, Right! *Joe: Hey!, Before We Get to The Elevator, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Right!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook!, Right! *Steve: Hey, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Joe! *Steve: Hey, Sidetable!, Meet Our New Friend, Armadillo! *Joe: Armadillo!, This is Sidetable Drawer! *Armadillo: Hi, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: Hi, Armadillo! *Steve: Hey, Sidetable!, We're Also Finding Animals That Start With A to Z! *Sidetable: Really?, Wow!, That's A Lot of Animals!, Here!, You Might Need The Notebook for This! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Joe: Thanks, Sidetable! *Sidetable: You're Welcome! *Steve: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Children: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Dora: And Those are Our... *Children: Clues! *Boots: Our Clues? *Children: Our Clues! *Armadillo: Then We Put Them in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Armadillo: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Dora: I Don't Know, Armadillo! *Steve: Hey!, Maybe We Can Use This Bench as A Thinking Bench! *Joe: Oh!, Great Idea, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Bench and Think... *Steve: (Singing) Think... *Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... *Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue jumps into the screen) *Steve, Joe, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Look for Blue's Clues So We Can Figure Out What Animal Blue Wants to Find? *Steve: You Are?, Great! *Dora: So First, We Need to Find The Elevator! *Paprika: Elevator Starts With The Letter "E!" *Joe: Where's The Elevator? *Steve: Do You See It? *Child: Right There! *Boots: Yeah!, There It Is! *Armadillo: Excelente! *Cinnamon: But The Elevator is Far Away! *Boots: We're Gonna Need Some Help Getting There! *Dora: Do You See Something That Can Give Us A Ride? *Child: An Airplane! *Steve: Yeah!, An Airplane! *Joe: Airplane Starts With "A"! *Armadillo: Awesome! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Seatbelts!, So We Can Be Safe! *(The airplane starts flying) *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Arriba! *Dora: Come On!, Let's Go Solve The Mystery... *Armadillo: And Find All The Missing Animals! *Tickety: Look!, There's The Letter B! *Boots: B is My Favorite Letter!, It's The First Letter of My Name Boots!, and In Banana! *Blue: (Barks And Blue!) *Backpack: And Backpack! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, Backpack, and Armadillo: (Laughing) *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Animals are Missing from A to Z!, Let's Go Find Them and Solve The Mystery! *Slippery: The Letter B!, I See A Bicycle, Bananas, Ball, and Bush! *Joe: What Animal is Missing That Starts With B? *Child: Bear! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Bear! *Steve: Yeah! *Shovel: Here's The Letter C!, I See A Car, Camera, Couch, and Castle! *Steve: What Animal is Missing That Starts With C? *Child: Cat! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Cat! *Joe: Right! *Dora: D is for Dora! *Pail: A Drum, Door, and Doll! *Joe: What Animal is Missing That Starts With D? *Child: Dog! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Dog! *Blue: (Barks You Got It!) *Dora: We've Gotta Go to See... *Armadillo: To Solve The Mystery! *(Song Ends) *(The color white flies by) *Steve: Hey!, What's This? *Joe: This is Like A Piece of Paper to Me! *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: You See A Clue? *Joe: Where? *Child: On The Other Side of The Paper! *Steve: Oh!, On The Other Side! *Joe: Hey, Look!, It's Our First Clue!, On This Bid of..., White! *Armadillo: The Color White Must Be Our First Clue! *Steve: Yeah! *Joe: Okay!, You Know What We Need Now!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Joe: Hey!, Let's Use Our White Crayon!, Let's Zig-Zag Back and Fourth!, There, White. *Steve: So, We're Trying to Figure Out What Animal Blue Wants to Find!, and Our First Clue is The Color White! *Joe: What Animal Could Blue Wanna Find, With White? *Dora: You Think?, Maybe!, Yeah! *Boots: But Let's Look for More Clues and See. *(Flying donuts appear) *Periwinkle: Hey!, What's All This Stuff in Our Way? *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Donuts! *Armadillo: We Can't Fly With These Donuts! *Blue: (Barks We Have to Go Down!) *(The airplane goes down) *Magenta: (Barks We Found The Letter E!) *Dora: What Animal is Missing That Starts With E? *Child: Elephant! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Elephant! *Armadillo: And Look!, An Enormous Elevator! *Green Puppy: (Barks Yeah!, It Sure Looks Big!) *(Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo go inside the elevator) *Armadillo: How Do We Get The Elevator to Move? *Dora: We Have to Push That Lever to Get The Elevator to Move! *Steve: Let's Say The Spanish Word "Empujen" to Push The Lever! *Joe: Can You Say "Empujen"? *Dora: Say "Empujen"! *Child: "Empujen"! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: "Empujen"! *Steve: Say It Again! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: "Empujen"! *Boots: We Pushed The Lever! *Dora: Thanks for Saying "Empujen"! *(The elevator goes up) *Joe: Yay!, We Made It to The Top of The Elevator! *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy tune plays) *Sidetable: Where Do We Go Next? *Dora: Elevator, Slide, Z! *Steve: So, We Went Up The Elevator! *Joe: So, Where Do We Go Next? *Child: The Slide! *Dora: Slide!, Right!, The Slippery Slide! *Steve: So Next, We Need to Go to The Slippery Slide! *Joe: Slide Starts With The Letter S! *Dora: Donde Estan?, Where is The Slide? *Child: Right There!, Behind You! *Boots: Yeah!, There It Is! *Dora: Ahi Esta! *Steve: Come On!, Let's Solve The Mystery... *Armadillo: And Find All The Missing Animals! *Mailbox: Look!, There's The Letter F! *Joe: What Animal is Missing That Starts With F? *Child: Frog! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo: Frog! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts